


Четырнадцать по цене одного (и рука на сдачу)

by Just_once_more, Many_happy_returns



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: After Finale, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Gen, Humor, Nick Fury Knows All, Some Humor, postcanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Many_happy_returns/pseuds/Many_happy_returns
Summary: Однажды вечером в лабораторию Хэнка Пима один за другим наведываются почти все Мстители. Как и большинство супергероев, они не имеют привычки согласовывать свои планы с такими же умниками в плащах.Поэтому последствия всего этого идиотизма им придётся расхлёбывать ещё очень и очень долго.





	Четырнадцать по цене одного (и рука на сдачу)

**Author's Note:**

> Абсурд, смехуечки и логика уровня самого фильма. Как писал Бернард Шоу, серьёзная драма никогда не представляла собой надежного коммерческого предприятия, вот и в Марвел не решились идти на риск и предпочли обрушить все сюжетные и эмоциональные арки, достойно завершив лишь линию Тони.
> 
> В этот раз пусть фикс-иты и ангст пишут другие люди. Мы отказываемся воспринимать все происходящее на экране серьёзно. И вам не советуем.

_Пьеса двух авторов в пяти действиях для неограниченного числа читателей_

**ДЕЙСТВИЕ ПЕРВОЕ**

Смеркается. Х э н к П и м образца две тысячи двадцать пятого года выходит из лаборатории. Запахнувшись от пронизывающего ветра в пальто, он было ускоряет шаг, но оглядывается, почувствовав неладное.

_[Звучит тревожная музыка.]_

Когда Хэнк оборачивается, от мелькнувшей тени уже не осталось и следа. Хэнк недолго стоит неподвижно, вглядываясь в вечерний сумрак, затем встряхивает головой и продолжает идти в сторону парковки. Привычным движением запускает руку в карман, на ощупь выбирает миниатюрный (пока что) зелёный «форд» и швыряет его на асфальт, одновременно зажав кнопку на пульте. Нечто похожее на ещё одну обожравшуюся анаболиков тень оказывается совсем рядом, между Хэнком и машиной, увеличившейся до нормальных размеров.

Х э н к П и м. Да что такое?!

П е р в а я т е н ь. Тебе кажется.

Х э н к П и м. Точно. _(Зависает, как перегретый под эквадорским солнышком процессор, из которого предприимчивые местные выковыряли вентилятор.)_ Кажется.

П е р в а я т е н ь. Точно.

В т о р а я т е н ь. Кажется. Садись.

Х э н к П и м. Сажусь.

П е р в а я т е н ь. Господи, да где у этой штуки выключатель?!

Первая тень выходит под свет фонаря, буквально через мгновение вторая делает то же самое. Мы видим, что это С э м и Р о у д и. Последний помогает дезориентированному Х э н к у П и м у сесть в автомобиль. Сэм сосредоточенно рассматривает что-то у себя в руках, поднимает повыше. Это сфера-внушалка производства Ванда™. Сэм хмурится и трясет сферу. Она послушно вспыхивает ярче, отчего и так околдованный Хэнк расплывается в счастливой улыбке, сладострастно поглаживая руль. Сэм и прикрывший дверь машины Роуди кисло морщатся, явно не желая знать, что сейчас мерещится почтенному профессору. Как показывает практика, самые интеллигентные люди зачастую грезят о самых нестандартных удовольствиях.

Р о у д и _(предварительно помахав ладонью перед лобовым стеклом, чтобы проверить явно нулевую реакцию Хэнка на действительность)._ Ну что, двинули?

_С э м пожимает плечами. Крылья за его спиной принимаются нервно взметать с асфальта мелкий мусор, затем С э м, настороженно косясь на око Саурона в своих руках, пятится в сторону лаборатории._

С э м. Давай, старик. Я задолжал тебе здоровые ноги.

_Лаборатория Хэнка Пима, несколькими минутами позже._

Смерклось окончательно. В суперзащищенном шкафу, на открытых полках, в ненадежных пробирках из тончайшего стекла, частицы Хэнка Пима скучают и периодически смеркаются. Ну, это как светятся, только наоборот.

В лабораторию входит Б е н н е р в своей халковской ипостаси. Чешет проклюнувшуюся щетину. Щетина клюёт его в ответ. Брюс задумчиво чешет её ещё раз и очень, очень осторожно просовывает ладонь размера XXXXXXXXL между пробирками. Аккуратно, будто работая с чем-то банально взрывоопасным (а не с тем, что может разнести вселенную в клочья), он вытаскивает одну из пробирок из держателя. Её товарки обиженно звенят. Брюс щелкает крышкой, вставляет пробирку в прибор на поясе и тут же исчезает в сиянии портала.

Самое время. В лабораторию, которая сегодня пользуется невиданной доселе популярностью, через вентиляционную шахту просачивается очередной асоциальный элемент. Прическа типа «я хаос, летящий на крыльях ночи и лака суперстойкой фиксации», а также рукав татуировки недвусмысленно указывают на К л и н т а, больше известного как Бартон или «Отец года» по версии зависимого издательства «The Daily Avenger».

Пробирки звенят на этот раз возмущенно. Их становится меньше ещё на одну. На самом деле, на три от изначального количества, но момент первой кражи мы упустили, пока вокруг живописно смеркалось. Такие дела.

Вспышка — и следующая тень, гораздо более изящная, чем все предыдущие, скользит внутрь лаборатории, не коснувшись пола. Частицы мигают особенно алым светом и, схлопнув пространство-время и заодно здравый смысл, отправляют Алую Ведьму по её ведьминским делам.

Дальнейшие события принимают совсем уж неожиданный оборот. Появляются ещё тени — в количестве двух штук: одна покруглее, вторая покудрявее. Лампочки истерически мигают, предчувствуя своими цоколями (аналог человеческих пятых точек) скачок напряжения по Ому, хрому и управдому.

К у д р я в а я т е н ь. А опохмелиться?

К р у г л а я т е н ь. Как вытащим Наташу, сгоняем к моему папе в Асгард. Там году так в две тысячи десятом по местному счету остался во-о-от _(распахивая руки и этим чуть не обрушивая боковые стеллажи)_ такой бочонок доброго вина.

К у д р я в а я т е н ь _(скептически)._ Путаешься в показаниях. В прошлый раз ты говорил об эле.

К р у г л а я т е н ь. Потом можем и за элем сходить. Он кончился тысячью лет раньше, но кто нам указ?.. Я ж король. Ну, сейчас король. То есть…

К у д р я в а я т е н ь. Хорошо, что Кэп поставил здесь метку геолокации и установил верное время. _(Слышите, с какой привычной быстротой она прерывает своего собеседника, запутавшегося во временных парадоксах? Это всё опыт. Опыт, практика, пара эонов лётного времени на боевом Пегасе. Тот тоже был патлат, норовист и жрал как не в себя.)_ А то бы шлялись туда-сюда по туннелям, как в тот раз, когда Хёймдалль…

К р у г л а я т е н ь. И за ним надо тоже сходить. Сперва — за мамой, а потом — за ним. Прихватим вместе с элем. Или с вином. Я ещё не решил, какой Хёймдалль мне нравится больше.

К у д р я в а я т е н ь. Одина заодно забрать не хочешь?..

К р у г л а я т е н ь _(неуважительно гогочет)._ Пусть его Локи вытаскивает. Отец всегда отдавал предпочтение младшенькому, а не мне. Вот пусть теперь расхлёбывает выверты таймлайна.

Два щелчка звучат практически одновременно. Лаборатория погружается в выжидающую тишину.

Очень недолгую тишину.

**ДЕЙСТВИЕ ВТОРОЕ**

Год две тысячи двадцать пятый. Башня Мстителей, общая гостиная на самом последнем этаже. Панорамные окна в пол открывают захватывающий вид на огни вечернего Нью-Йорка. Барная стойка вдоль стены пуста (что очень неожиданно), часть мебели убрана в чехлы. Создаётся ощущение, что здесь давно никто не жил и ничего не праздновал.

Внезапно в воздухе разливается таинственное свечение, которое быстро оформляется в портал. Из сверхъестественного марева плечом к плечу вышагивают две женских фигуры. В одной мы смело признаём П е п п е р, в реальность другой всё ещё отказываемся верить.

П е п п е р _(проводя рукой по волосам)._ Фу-у-ух. Думала, не доберёмся. Или промахнёмся с точкой выхода. Не хотелось, как Муравей, прилететь к дочери не на выпускной из садика, а на свадьбу. _(Замечает молчаливое недоумение спутницы и поясняет.)_ Да, Нат, у нас в пантеоне супергероев прибавилось имён. Буду знакомить тебя с ребятами постепенно, чтобы было легче запомнить.

Н а т а ш а _(наморщив нос)._ Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что ты умудрилась выскочить замуж за Старка. Кто тебя за… хоть за что-то тянул? Он ведь претенциозный бабник без тормозов, чувства самосохранения и способности хоть кому-то сопереживать. Помнишь ту чёртову клубнику?..

П е п п е р. Для тебя эта клубника была когда?..

Н а т а ш а. Да вчера. Вчера он ввалился в твой кабинет и принялся махать руками. Ну, вот это вот всё. _(Поправляет объёмные кудри, свесившиеся на грудь.)_ Меня никакие новые лица не удивят больше, чем ваш с Тони общий ребёнок. Где этот гений места, кстати? Почему не играется в «Монополию» за стойкой?..

П е п п е р заметно мрачнеет, но ответить не успевает. В противоположном углу гостиной, прямо над диваном, разливается уже знакомое голубо-оранжевое свечение, и из него на подушки выпадают двое. Причем новая Н а т а ш а тут же перекатывается через голову, вскакивает на ноги и выхватывает из кобуры пистолет.

Н а т а ш а (далее Н а т а ш а — 2 0 1 0) с длинными красновато-рыжими кудрями смотрит на своего двойника с рыжими волосами до плеч (далее — Н а т а ш а — 2 0 1 6), затем переводит взгляд на парня, со стоном сползающего с дивана на пол.

Н а т а ш а — 2 0 1 0. Понаберут в супергерои по объявлению. Пеп, с каких пор мы вербуем дошколят?..

Н а т а ш а — 2 0 1 6. Привет, Пеп. Я так понимаю, это моя более ранняя версия?.. Привет, Нат времён уже не бурной уже не юности. Я тебя на шесть лет старше. Хотя… Какая разница? Мы всё равно умерли на Вормире одновременно.

Н а т а ш а — 2 0 1 0 _(угрожающе, потому что её не проинформировали о собственных жизненных перспективах.)_ Пеп?..

П е п п е р. Так, девочки, спокойно. Питер, ты не хочешь объясниться?!

П и т е р _(в панике озираясь в поисках выхода.)_ Эм… Нет, мэм. Не хочу.

Н а т а ш и и П е п п е р _(вместе.)_ ПИТЕР!..

П и т е р. Миссис Старк! _(Н а т а ш а — 2 0 1 6 едва не спотыкается от таких новостей.)_ Я, честно, не знал, что вы хотели её спасать, честно, не знал! Ну просто я подумал, что раз у профессора Пима есть так много частиц, то нужно обязательно попробовать спасти мисс Романофф до того, как Танос… Ну, до того, как… Она ведь меня столько раз спасала, такая добрая, столько раз, а я… И я не знал, смогу ли вернуться, поэтому никому не сказал. Я старался, миссис Старк, старался никого больше не подвергать опасности…

П е п п е р _(успокаивающе поглаживая его по вихрастой макушке.)_ Тш-ш-ш, хорошо, Питер, я тебе верю, но в следующий раз, если задумаешь прыгать во времени и всё такое, пожалуйста, ставь меня в известность. Считай это обязательным условием стажировки в компании.

_Н а т а ш и, переглянувшись, красноречиво выгибают левую бровь, будто говоря «А ты неплохо командуешь, Пеп»._

Н а т а ш а — 2 0 1 0. Ладно, вы тут можете сидеть в обнимку хоть до второго пришествия, а мне ещё отчётность заполнять. Пеп, где там бумаги?.. Ага, вижу. Хм, а оборот неплохо так вырос…

Перед барной стойкой образуется очередной портал. П е п п е р с обречённым выражением лица поднимает взгляд на визитёров, П и т е р вжимает голову в плечи, все три Н а т а ш и наставляют друг на друга пистолеты одинаковым отточенным движением.

Н а т а ш а — 2 0 1 4. Ebanuzza vetki gnuzza.

Н а т а ш а — 2 0 1 6. Molvila kak bojienka.

Н а т а ш а — 2 0 1 0. Soglasna, podruga.

П е п п е р _(не торопясь вставать с дивана ради особ королевской крови)._ Т'чала, ну ты-то чего…

Т ' ч а л а _(горделиво расправляя плечи)._ Я сделал это ради моего народа. И моего отца. _(Два короля обмениваются типичными вакандафоревер жестами. Н а т а ш а — 2 0 1 4 в это время что-то бурно обсуждает со своими копиями на грозном русском.)_ Видимо, каждый из вас в прыжке сквозь время догадался прихватить одну лишь мисс Романофф. Что ж, по мне, это неразумная трата ресурсов. Похоже, только я догадался воспользоваться частицами Пима для того, чтобы вернуть из небытия сразу двух дорогих мне людей.

От мощного толчка магии двери гостиной падают внутрь и зависают, окутанные алым мерцанием. Внутрь влетает В а н д а, руки у неё пылают от сконцентрированной силы. Она обозревает столпившихся в зале людей, презрительно фыркает и плавно опускается на пол. Двери гостиной возвращаются обратно в проём, собираясь за спинами вошедших, как простой детский пазл из четырёх фрагментов. На этот раз П е п п е р считает нужным встать.

В а н д а. При всём уважении, Ваше королевское... _(Медлит, раздумывая, как правильно обращаться к законному королю в присутствии другого законного короля.)_ Ваши королевские величества, вы никогда не торговались на настоящем рынке. Два по цене одного — это надо же так продешевить!.. Вот! _(Широким жестом обводит недоумённо оглядывающихся П ь е т р о, В и ж н а и — естественно — Н а т а ш у.)_ Три по цене одного — вот это дело.

Н а т а ш а — 2 0 1 5. То есть ты меня оптом загребла, так, что ли?!

В а н д а _(терпеливо)._ Нет, дорогая. Просто я за здоровый прагматизм и тщательное планирование шоппинга. Не выношу королей, которые считают себя мастерами экономии. Как завещали мои великие предки: свобода, равенство, паприкаш!..

Раздаётся громкий хлопок — и над барной стойкой образуется неожиданно маленький портал. Никто этому уже не удивляется. Н а т а ш и предпочитают от греха подальше скучковаться на диване. Кто-то из них толкает пытающегося встать П и т е р а обратно. Тот тихо съеживается, обнимая подушку и не решаясь мешать взрослым решать сложные четырёхнаташные проблемы.

Е н о т _(наконец-то вывалившись из портала вместе с чем-то, что раскалывает мраморную барную стойку пополам)._ Она мне всегда нравилась. Моя прелесть…

П е п п е р _(предварительно зажмурившись)._ Скажите, что это он не о Наташе!..

В а н д а _(с меланхоличным интересом)._ Нет, это он о руке Баки. Кстати, а где сам Баки?..

Е н о т очень по-енотски (если не по-кошачьи) сворачивается вокруг своего трофея и рычит на Т ' ч а л у, когда тот хочет дотронуться до бионической руки. В и ж н с П ь е т р о молча обходят стойку по широкой дуге. Картинка резко смазывается — и вот П ь е т р о уже с «отвёрткой», а В и ж н с «маргаритой».

П ь е т р о. Ну что, будущий зять, на посошок, на дорожку, за здоровье молодых или за новое рождение, а?..

В и ж н _(рассматривая мир через призму коктейля)._ Я родился только сегодня.

П ь е т р о _(с неиссякаемым оптимизмом)._ Ну, тогда за всё и сразу. Вздрогнули!..

П ь е т р о пьёт залпом. В и ж н послушно вздрагивает, однако «маргарита» в его бокале не шевелится. В а н д а закатывает глаза и щелкает пальцами — в руках у неё тут же материализуется стакан воды с лимоном. П е п п е р спрашивает саму себя, в каком же шкафчике тут стоит виски и как до него добраться, минуя утробно урчащего в экстазе Е н о т а.

Формирование очередного портала застаёт её на середине пути на свидание с мистером Джеком Дэниелсом. На этот раз голубо-оранжевое сияние захватывает большую часть комнаты, и из него вышагивает громадная туша Х а л к а с Н а т а ш е й на плече. В её рыжем каре тают маленькие снежинки.

П е п п е р _(ценой нечеловеческих усилий прорвавшись к виски, салютует им бутылкой)._ Безумству храбрых поём мы песню!..

Н а т а ш а — 2 0 1 0 _(с недоверием)._ Кажется, там было по-другому. Сестрёнка, ты к нам из какого года?..

Н а т а ш а. Две тысячи четырнадцатый. Мы только что накрыли базу Гидры…

Н а т а ш а — 2 0 1 4. Непорядок. Я из того же года. И причёски у нас практически одинаковые _(Она становится рядом с новенькой, и оказывается, что они как две капли воды, за исключением костюма и уже растаявших снежинок.)_ Херово. И как мы все будем делить одного парня?..

Н а т а ш а — 2 0 1 6 _(ядовито, наболело)._ Зачем делить?.. Он ведь нас бросил.

Б е н н е р поспешно пятится, но за его спиной только пуленепробиваемое стекло, а не спасительное жерло портала в прошлое — где можно было бы спрятаться от пятерых разъярённых почти-что-бывших.

В а н д а. Девочки, успокойтесь! Я своего вон убила собственными руками — и ничего, даже не пьёт теперь!..

П ь е т р о _(успевший за это время вылакать уже не одну «отвёртку»)._ Под… дт… ДДТ… врж… даю! О… Ого! Я что-то… перебрал _(Взмахом рюмки указывает на очередной сгусток сияния прямо перед собой.)_ Мне мерещится…

Н а т а ш и (хором). Клиииииинт!..

Б е н н е р шепчет что-то вроде «по гроб жизни обязан буду, брат», затем сползает по стеночке на пол. Поток Н а т а ш захлёстывает ещё не до конца понявшего, что происходит, К л и н т а, оставляя вернувшуюся с ним из прошлого Н а т а ш у (эта щеголяет длинным рыжим хвостом и чёлкой) встать как вкопанную от изумления.

Н а т а ш и. А ты можешь не говорить, откуда! _(Пропевая по слогам.)_ Бу-да-пешт!..

Н а т а ш а и з Б у д а п е ш т а. Всё-то вы знаете. Сами откуда?..

П е п п е р _(мрачно наливая подошедшему П и т е р у виски на половину стакана — и плевать, что он условно несовершеннолетний)._ Из закона спроса и предложения… Да вы, блин, шутите…

Из нового портала появляется сперва бутерброд, потом Н а т а ш а, поседевшая от жизни от такой, потом С т и в, поседевший потому, что застрял в текстурах конца сороковых. Н а т а ш а с б у т е р б р о д о м давится им, прокашливается и только тогда обращается к своему спутнику.

Н а т а ш а с б у т е р б р о д о м. Стив, какого хрена я здесь самая старая из Наташ?!

С т и в _(с присущей ему твердолобой уверенностью, которая нахрен никому не сдалась)._ Ты не старая, Нат, ты — мудрая.

Н а т а ш а с б у т е р б р о д о м. Ага. А ты не можешь нагнуться потому, что гордый, а не потому, что радикулит.

С т и в молча улыбается, словно хвастаясь, что в девяносто сохранил больше зубов, чем извилин. Видно, что передвигается он с заметным трудом, а моргает реже, чем это необходимо. О т е ц Т ' ч а л ы подходит к бывшему Капитану Америка поближе, явно прикидывая, кто из них в этом таймлайне старше и авторитетнее. Новая Н а т а ш а, доев бутерброд, становится просто Н а т а ш е й — 2 0 1 9 и присоединяется к группе своих двойников, рассевшихся вокруг прибалдевшего от такого внимания К л и н т а. П е п п е р, П и т е р и В а н д а молча чокаются виски (они пьют его из стаканов для сока), П ь е т р о, за счёт быстрого метаболизма уже переработавший водку, начинает на радостях бегать по кругу, сдёргивая чехлы с мебели и заменяя вышедшие из строя лампочки. Б е н н е р сидит в углу и старается не сильно отсвечивать зелёным. В и ж н подлетает к нему и дипломатично предлагает познавать дзен вместе, но этому мешает заалевший вокруг андроида воздух. В и ж н вздыхает и возвращается к пристально следящей за ним В а н д е.

Следующий портал открывается прямо на потолке. Н а т а ш а с огромным копьём наперевес падает из него, ловко приземляясь на ноги. По её лицу стекает какая-то синяя жижа. Она поднимает голову к порталу, откуда показываются две пары чьих-то ног, и начинает очень громко негодовать.

Н а т а ш а с к о п ь ё м. Тор, асгардскую твою мамочку, какого чёрта?! Не могли на минуту раньше вытащить?! Пить вам надо с Валькирией меньше, авось и не будете промахиваться в пространстве-времени!..

Ничуть не пристыженные, они выпрыгивают из портала, из прошлого в настоящее, и все тут же понимают: да, асгардцы пили. Сильно так пили. По-асгардски.

В а л ь к и р и я _(пританцовывая на месте, потому что ровно стоять не может)._ Сорян, Вдовушка, мои глубочайшие… Ой, была бы ты мужиком, я бы сейчас шутканула просто блеск… Правда, ну кто бы знал, что у тебя такие ноги… В общем, если бы этот, ну, вот этот. _(Ей наконец удаётся найти пальцем Тора.)_ Показал мне твою фотку — да я бы куда хошь рванула. Кто ж, блин, знал… А мне всегда мама говорила, не пей перед свиданием, не пей…

Она окончательно сосредотачивается на воспоминаниях и оседает на диван, едва не примяв своим телом в доспехах нескольких Н а т а ш. К л и н т отодвигается от тут же заснувшей воительницы подальше. П е п п е р, будто предчувствуя дальнейшие события, начинает пить виски из горла.

Неожиданно Б е н н е р проваливается куда-то прямо сквозь открывшийся под ним портал. Все, кроме сопящей в одну из Н а т а ш В а л ь к и р и и, вскакивают со своих мест и бросаются к порталу, но никто не решается прыгнуть следом за сгинувшим по причине бессердечности гравитации товарищем. Вскоре над светящимся кругом показывается голова Х э п п и, который пытается осторожно разведать обстановку.

Х э п п и _(пересчитав всех, кто столпился вокруг его скромной персоны, лишь на 20% пребывающей в настоящем)._ М-да, день, когда на тебя свалился Халк, не может считаться удачным.

П е п п е р _(закономерно пребывая на грани истерики)._ Хэппи, только не говори, что ты как Коулсон и в своё время собрал коллекцию снимков Наташи в самом что ни на есть… Тони?!

Т о н и _(ещё в счастливом неведении, мягко приземляется рядом с П е п п е р и тут же приказывает костюму супергеройскому спрятаться под костюм дизайнерский)._ А кого ты, дорогая, жда… _(Замечает череду Н а т а ш.)_ Божечки. Пеп, пожалуйста, скажи, что ты без меня не стала повторять эксперимент по клонированию. Мало того что я сам бы хотел участвовать, так и Чёрная Вдова — это тебе не смирная овечка, даже не чёрная овечка… Хотя стоп. Вы, Наташи, все разные. Пеп, не объяснишь, что вы успели натворить в моё недолгое отсутствие?.. Оу, кэп, не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть. Ещё держишься, развалина ты наша? Как колени, не беспокоят? Про маразм не говори, сам вижу. Эк тебя приложило… Хэппи сказал, ты прямо как «Назад в будущее», только без мозгов и зря. Вот зачем, а?..

С т и в. Я люблю Пегги.

Т о н и _(махнув рукой)._ Да знаем мы, знаем. Все нервы уже этим выел. Я так понимаю, вы все смотались в прошлое за Наташами, не договорившись между собой?.. _(Согласные виноватые кивки всех собравшихся.)_ И никто, вот прямо никто-никто, кроме моего верного Хэппи, и не подумал вернуться в прошлое за живым мной?.. Прискорбно, я разочарован. Выпивка из этого бара теперь будет оплачиваться вами по тройному тарифу.

П е п п е р. Дорогой, мы бы обязательно за тобой вернулись, когда закрыли квартал. Отчётность мне сдавать завтра, дедлайны горят… Не представляешь, сколько возни с этими коровами.

Т о н и _(явно не догоняя трагизм ситуации)._ Какими коровами, Пеп?..

П е п п е р _(тоном, в котором — вся прямота первого поколения колонистов)._ Коровами. Которые основной источник сырья для моей компании по производству удобрений.

Т о н и. Прости, что?..

Н а т а ш а — 2 0 1 4. Навоз, Тони. Старинный русский рецепт.

С т и в _(продолжая думать одну и ту же нехитрую мысль)._ Я люблю Мегги.

Т о н и _(раздражённо)._ Чего он там буровит?..

Н а т а ш а — 2 0 1 9. Мегги. Полное имя Пегги было Маргарет.

П ь е т р о _(толкая сестру локтём)._ Да уж, чего только не придумаешь ради того, чтобы разнообразить супружескую жизнь, да, Ванда?..

_К л и н т смущённо начинает ковырять в зубах стрелой._

В а н д а _(величественно стряхивая с себя руку брата)._ Так что, Баки никто не видел?..

П и т е р _(виски явно не пошло на пользу его вопиющему неумению собирать слова в фразы)._ Мистер Старк, я пытался, честно, пытался вас уговорить! Бегал за вами по всему аэропорту, но вы мне сказали, что я — малолетний идиот и должен хорошо учиться, а не приставать к взрослым с идеями о том, что временем и пространством можно управлять…

Т о н и _(сменив гнев на милость бутылки, отобранной у П е п п е р)._ А потом я изобрел машину времени, верно?

П е п п е р _(умилённо)._ Да, дорогой.

Т о н и. Уже после того, как ты дочитала книгу про компост?..

П е п п е р. Да, дорогой.

Т о н и _(тем самым тоном, которым году так в две тысячи восьмом рекомендовал очередной подружке затянуться очередным косяком)._ Какой хороший был компост.

_П е п п е р негодующе поднимает брови. Н а т а ш а — 2 0 1 0 тоже узнаёт этот старковский тон и одними губами говорит «А я предупреждала». Обстановку неожиданно разряжает С т и в._

С т и в. Я люблю регги. Нет, шерри. Я ведь что-то люблю, да?.. Или кого-то…

К л и н т. Мне кажется, или Стив только что признался в любви к танцевальной музыке?

Т о н и. Правда? А мне показалось, что к алкоголю. Ох, мама моя замужем за Говардом Старком!.. Беннер, чего сидишь, тут сейчас какая-нибудь хтонь из портала полезет… А. Привет, Роуди, Сэм и… Роуди?.. Так, Сэм, я, конечно, понимаю, человеколюбие, чувство вины, один плюс один равно три, всё такое, но… Какого хрена у нас теперь будет два Роуди, и оба на ногах?! Это же временной парадокс похлеще парадокса дедушки Стэна! Вселенная нас за это по головке не погладит, и…

С э м. То есть то, что Небула саму себя убила и разобрала на запчасти, никого здесь не смущает?..

Т о н и _(параллельно просматривая информационную сводку на планшете)._ Минуточку! Не кати на девочку бочку своей примитивной логики. Она просто удалила предыдущую версию с багом. А то бы сейчас продолжала подгружать порно на общие экраны квинджета. И ладно бы порно было с людьми…

В а н д а _(гни свою линию)._ Кажется, я видела Баки году так в одна тысяча…

Т о н и _(раздражённо)._ Ванда, да помолчи ты, мы тут с Наташами и Роуди ещё не разобрались!

С т и в. Я люблю карри.

Р о у д и — 1. Ага. А ещё хот-доги и ред булл. Который окрыляет. Так, Беннер, вот сейчас тебе самое время вылезти на свет, этот портал не похож на…

На этот раз портал идеально круглый и больше напоминает бегающую на цепи сигнальную ракету. Над полупрозрачной плоскостью небытия показывается голова Д о к т о р а С т р э н д ж а. Народ всех народностей втягивает головы в плечи, предчувствуя головомойку. В а н д а продолжает задумчиво перебирать варианты, куда подевался пропустивший всю движуху Б а р н с.

Д о к т о р С т р э н д ж _(с аристократическим британским акцентом, который унижает окружающих одним тем, что существует)._ А вам не кажется, что вы немного переборщили с Наташам?..

К л и н т _(обмирая)._ Боже, только не…

Н а т а ш и _(автоматная очередь одного и того же голоса, выпущенного из разных тел)._ Борщ!.. Сто лет не ела!.. S salom i pampushkamy!.. I chesnochka ne zhalet!.. Так, тут вроде органический магазин недалеко, там капуста подходящая… Так, распределяем список продуктов… Тор, ты с нами, будешь вьючным животным…

Т о р. Мне нельзя в магазин, я на очень строгой диете! Да, на пивной!..

П е п п е р _(вспомнив прошлые кулинарные опыты Вдовы в виде selyodka pod shuboy/pryanik/holodetz)._ Одна Наташа на кухне — это стихийное бедствие. Восемь…

Т о н и. Гражданская война. Зато теперь можно шутить на тему «сколько Наташ нужно, чтобы приготовить борщ?».

С т и в. Я люблю Барри.

П е п п е р. Стив, ты не в той вселенной! _(Провожает взглядом Н а т а ш, разбудивших В а л ь к и р и ю и унесших её в сторону продуктового магазина)._ А теперь о неприятном. Ребята, кто скажет Фьюри, что ему теперь нужно делать на Наташу восемь трудовых, а не одну?..

Т о р _(робко вставляя свои пять норвежских крон)._ Эм… Тут нужен самый достойный среди нас. Никто не в курсе, где сейчас Кэрол?

**ДЕЙСТВИЕ ТРЕТЬЕ**

Рабочий кабинет Н и к а Ф ь ю р и. Несмотря на поздний час, он сидит за ноутбуком, сцепив пальцы под подбородком. В кресле напротив расположилась М а р и я Х и л л с планшетом. Судя по смене выражений на их лицах, смотрят они одно и то же.

Н и к _(захлопывает крышку ноутбука, тяжело вздыхает, прикрывает сохранившийся глаз и произносит, обращаясь к заместительнице)._ Я слишком стар для этого дерьма. Мария, ты знаешь, что делать.

_Х и л л торжественно кивает и достаёт из кармана кожаных штанов портативную рацию._

М а р и я _(дождавшись ответа на позывной, ровным голосом отдает приказ)._ Вносите.

Через несколько мгновений слева распахиваются двустворчатые двери. В них появляется агент, держащий в руках роскошную пурпурно-красную бархатную подушку с шёлковыми золотистыми кисточками и бахромой, на которой с невозмутимым видом раскинулся ф л е р к е н.

_[Медитативная музыка. Занавес.]_

**ДЕЙСТВИЕ ЧЕТВЁРТОЕ**

_[Безмолвное.]_

Где-то около тысяча девятьсот сорок пятого года. Пустынный арктический пейзаж. Б а к и Б а р н с замахивается ледорубом. До кабины самолёта ему остаётся каких-то тридцать метров по вертикали. С учётом суперсолдатской сыворотки и армированного скелета с обогревом — так, херня, прорвёмся. Гораздо больше Баки беспокоит, насколько н а с т о я щ и й С т и в успел промёрзнуть за прошедшие месяцы. Потому что, чем позже он разморозится, тем позже даст дёру от лучшего друга. Доказано.

Но, как говорится, на арктическую зиму надейся, а сам держи в бардачке снегохода специализированное оборудование, известное ещё древнему человеку: ошейник и поводок.

Ну, понимаете, на всякий случай.

**ДЕЙСТВИЕ ПЯТОЕ**

_Где-то неизвестно где, неизвестно когда, неизвестно зачем._

Б е с п л о т н ы й г о л о с _(патетически):_

Сидит внутри Гуси в темнице сырой,  
Вскормленный в Асгарде рогатый король…

_Надежда умирает последней, а Локи может умереть только после неё._


End file.
